


We share the same last name and the same color eyes

by DarknessTurnsMeOn



Series: Bruises [2]
Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Reader-Insert, stark reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessTurnsMeOn/pseuds/DarknessTurnsMeOn
Summary: Seeing bruises on his baby sister’s body is driving Tony Stark crazy. When she tries to deny way too quickly that her violent jerk boyfriend hit her once again, he immediately deduce that she’s lying. He helps her to rebuild her life when she breaks up with him and also think of introduce her to his Avengers fellows (and let’s be honest maybe set her up with one of them) in order to move on with her life.





	We share the same last name and the same color eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t read if you’re under 18. It’s a tough and hard subject and I think that it’s better that adults read it. I’m not gonna check on your age, I’m trusting you, and I’m not your mother, I just hope you’re gonna respect it. Domestic violence is not normal, don’t let that happen even once because it’ll happen again, run away or go to the police or call special numbers for domestic violence.
> 
> Song of the title : Brotherly Love, Keith Whitley & Earl Thomas Conley

 

“Mr Stark”, I groan hearing FRIDAY’s voice while I finally manage to fall asleep. “Mr Stark”, she insists. “Mr Stark.”  
  
“What ?!”, I answer, sitting abruptly in my bed.  
  
“Your sister, sir”, the android calm voice responds.  
  
“What my sister ?”, I ask her.  
  
“She’s at the elevator door sir, an after a pushed analysis, she’s in hypothermia, bruised and bleeding. She’s lying on the floor.”  
  
I nearly jump out of my bed, my foot staying stuck in the sheet almost making me fall.  
  
“Do you need some assistance sir ?”, she demands. “Do you want me to wake up Captain Rogers or Dr Banner ?”  
  
“No, don’t wake anyone, I’m taking care of this by myself. Just run a hot bath in my personal bathroom”, I reply her.  
  
I open my bedroom door and rush to the elevator, praying for my baby sister to be fine time I reach the bottom floor. The elevator stops in the lobby and opens with a light ring and I discover her little frame in fetal position, her arms hugging her knees. I quickly turn around her and check her wounds. Her feet are bleeding, the soles of her feet scattered with tiny cuts, her toes turned purple because of the cold. I take a look to her bare legs, a trail of bruises goes from her left ankle to her knee.  
  
“Hey little one, wake up”, I say, caressing softly her hair.  
  
She slowly open her eyes, each time I see them, it’s like seeing my gaze in a mirror, same color, same shape, same sadness inside of them. She lifts her head towards me, a sad smile on her pink lips.  
  
“Hi Tony”, she whispers, and I see it at that very moment, that trail of dry blood going from her nose, staining her white nightie.  
  
“Come on, I’m bringing you up”, I tell her before lifting her from the cold ground.  
  
Once on my floor, I directly head to the bathroom, where FRIDAY did as I asked a few minutes before. A bath is waiting for my sister in my personal bathroom. I put her down on the toilet seat, before getting a washcloth that I soak to clean dirt on her face and the blood under her nose.  
  
“I’m going to leave you for five minutes, okay ? Time to go to your old bedroom and grab you something to wear.”  
  
She just nods, and before I left, I help her to remove her dirty night shirt and panties, before hoping her in the bath. I raised her and I sometimes forgot that she’s not a little girl anymore. I give her a last glance before exiting the bathroom and head to her old bedroom.  
  
When I pass the door, the first things I notice is two photos, one of the four of us, taken on her birthday in October 1991, we all are smiling, even if a few minutes before, I had an argument with my father, but we looked happy, mom, dad, Y/N and her little ‘birthday girl’ hat on her little head and I. Another picture lies near that one, it was the day she graduated. Bright smile, dressed with her graduation cloak and hat, she’s smiling to the camera between Rhodey and me and I remember that Obadiah Stane took that picture, it was four years before he betrayed and tried to kill me to have the control of Stark Industries. Shaking my head, I chase away those bad memories and focus again on the most important. Finding what I was looking for in her dresser, I head back to my room, where she’s sitting, on the bed wrapped in a towel.  
  
“Okay little sis, I found those pajamas”, I say, showing her the pieces of clothing I have in my hand. “Just dress up while I’m searching for disinfectant for your feet wounds. Just call me when you’re ready.”  
  
She nods and I put down the clothes next to her and kiss her forehead.  
  
A few minutes later, she calls me. I come back to the room and kneel in front of her, taking her right foot in my hand, a cotton cloth soaked with sanitizer in the other. She winces when the wet fabric touch her first cut.  
  
“Tomorrow, I’ll ask doctor Cho to take a look at you, but for now, you should sleep”, I tell her once I’m finished to clean it. “Go under the covers, I’m going to work a little”, I add, tucking her in my bed as if she still was a four years old little girl.  
  
“Tony”, she says at the moment I am ready to leave her alone.  
  
“Yes baby ?”  
  
“Can you please stay with me till I fall asleep, like you used to do when I was little.”  
  
“Sure little one”, I sigh, unable to refuse her anything.  
  
She lies back on the bed, making room for me, I wrap an arm around her waist and flush her to my body, cuddling her like when she had nightmares after our parents’ death. When I’m sure that she’s asleep, I sneak out the room, looking one last time at her before going out. There is nothing to do, for me, the twenty-nine years old woman in that bed will always be a four years-old little girl.


End file.
